Skye Fall: The final battle
by Cray-TCO
Summary: (Approved by uchilia cat) After hearing about Chase and Skye surrendering to Terra and her goons, Ryder and the rest of the PAW patrol have to figure out a way to put an end to Terra's revenge. But will it be worth taking any risk?
1. Chapter 15

**Hiii guuys! I can't believe I'm actually getting a chance to continue the rest of this story. I suggest reading uchiha cat's first part before coming over here. I'm also working with liverskin13 on writing this but they haven't responded yet :/**

 **So... Enjoy what is out there so far!**

 **Chapter 15:**

After sitting around with Terra's goons for 3 hours Terra finally entered holding Chase by his collar. Look even worse than when Skye first saw him before passing out...

"Chase?! No! Let him go! You're choking him! " She cried as Terra just stared at her.

"That's the point. But if you insist…." She said while grasping on to Chase's collar and swinging him around a little bit. A few seconds later, she threw Chase onto Skye's cage.

"Throw him in the cage." Terra ordered as the goons picked up Chase and threw him next to Skye.

"Chase? Chase! Wake up!" Skye cried while shaking him. "What did you do to him?!" She growled.

"Me? Nooo! I did nothing!" Terra smiled. "But you can go ask one of Ethan's cousins over there. Or Butch's brother. See if they have an answer. Oh wait, you can't!" Terra laughed.

"Ethan?"

"The pit-bull damn it!" Terra yelled while breaking a glass bottle near Skye's cage.

"Look! We are sorry about Ethan but, you guys are the ones that started this battle! I'm the one that did what was right!" Skye cried.

"True. You know, my original plan was to keep you guys for a little bit… and probably frame you for something. Up until your friend decided to kill Ethan and throw Butch in the slammer. He was one of my greatest dogs here and now he is gone! You have no idea… what I have been through in jail!" Terra cried. "I was beaten up, bruised, and almost killed! Imagine what's going to happen to Butch? And you think I'm just going to let you guys go just because you asked?! Oh no… you guys are staying here for a while. How about a slight change of plans?" Terra said as Skye gulped.

"Wh-what do you mean change of plans?" Skye asked.

"Hmm… Let's see here... We'll have him!" (Pointing at Chase) "Be the last one I kill. For Ethan.

"From here on out. If any of you guys see any of the PAW patrol members, bring them to me!" Terra announced to the goons.

"Yes ma'am!" They replied. "Now, it's time to have a little fun!" She smirked. "Bring me my communication pad!" She yelled to one of the guards. "And you! Other guy! Release them and put them in chains and tape only her mouth shut. Then leave them in main room. Let them have a front row view of what's about to happen."

"Front row? What are you going to do? Hey! Put me down!" Skye yelled while struggling to get out of the goon's grip.

"The more you struggle, the more it's going to hurt!" Terra said while walking out of the room. "Call the boy's communicator."

 **Later with the PAW patrol**

Ryder's pup pack starts ringing without a picture showing who was calling.

"Ryder here." he answered a little worried.

" _Well, well, well. Look who we have here! A stupid so called 'Leader' who can't even defend his pups even if his life depended on it._ " Terra laughed.

"Terra! What did you do Chase and Skye?!" Ryder shouted angrily.

" _Nothing! We are having the most delightful time here. Although, your Shepard doesn't enjoy playing with knives..._ She smirked.

"I swear! If you lay one finger on them, I'll-!"

" _You'll what? Keep yelling at me through a communicator? Oh please."_ Terra laughed.

"I'm coming for you Terra. You've chose the wrong team to mess around with!" Ryder yelled. Less than a second later, he heard a bunch of laughing on the line.

" _Is this guy serious?"_ One of the goons laughed.

" _You and what army? If you want to see your pups so badly, come over here yourself and come take them! If you can!"_ She continued to laugh over the line. As Ryder sighed.

" _Face it little boy. You aren't going to win this battle. So just give up, and go to your room. Unless you want to be part of their-"_ Terra said as she got interrupted by one of her goons.

"Uhh…. He hung up."

"Wow! I wasn't even finished talking!" They laughed. "Oh well, might as well get the show started!

Ryder just stood there all alone. All the anger inside of him was too much to handle. Not to mention, Terra's voice was becoming an annoyance. Enough was enough. Since Terra wasn't going to give up super easily, he would have to take matters into his own hands. Instantly, an idea struck his head. And in less than a minute, he contacted the rest of the pups.

"Guys, meet me back at the lookout. It's time to finish this once and for all." Ryder said in an angered tone.

" _But Ryder, We still haven't found-"_

"Chase and Skye are being kept hostage at Terra's lair."

" _Weally? Wheawe is it at?"_

"I don't know..." Then, Ryder noticed a small card on the floor that said read 'General Vulture' and had a number written on it.

"Hmm... But, I think I do know where to get a little help from. We will come back for the rigs later on. But for now, let's get this over with."

"Yes sir!" Zuma, Rubble, and Rocky replied while hanging up.

 **Still a work in progress but I can guarantee you guys, this will be a great story!**

 **Next chapter will be slightly longer. I just need to get a hold of liverskins to see what they think about it.**

 **What is Ryder's plan to stop Terra?**

 **Will Chase ever wake up?**

 **You'll see…..**


	2. Chapter 16

**WARNING: Gore and death in this chapter. If you can't handle it, please do not read. (No main character deaths)**

 **Sorry for long delay! Before reading this chapter make sure you've caught up with the original story!**

 **Chase's thoughts (Sleeping)**

" _Ughh…"_ Chase thought in his mind. " _Where am I…?_ " He asked himself while looking around in a dark void. " _Am I in the lookout? That's weird…. I don't remember going to sleep last night… Let's see… I went on a mission… then ended up in a cave. Skye was there too! But…. what were we doing in a cave together…?"_ Chase thought to himself. " _I killed someone? A pitbull… and we were… hiding? From what? The cops? No… that doesn't seem right. The pitbull attacked me… and Skye helicopter crashed while we were on the mission… I saved her. And… took her to a cave... We were hiding from someone… why? Why were we hiding…? Think Chase! Think! What has been happening over the past week? Let's see… I was taking to Skye in her pup house. She called me cute? No… That didn't happen. Or… did it?! No, wait! Yes! That did happen! Wow! I can't believe it! And she… umm… she also told me….. someone was after her?…"_ Slowly, Chase began to remember everything… " _Terra! We were hiding from Terra! She already got to Marshall and Everest and now…. We are next… She already… no wait…. She couldn't have…! She shot me…? Am I dead? No…. I don't feel dead. No... I wasn't dead, I was knocked out with a gun…? No! A dart! Then I woke up in a cage and these other dogs came near me. With…. baseball bats… and… Skye wasn't next to me when it happened. Where was-"_ Chase froze in the middle of thinking. " _What did they do to her?! No wait! They beat me with those bats and…. Skye…. She wasn't-! No! Did they already?! Oh no…! This can't be happening…! Skye?! Where are you?! Skye?!"_

 **Normal POV**

"Skye?! Skye!" Chase yelled hyperventilating in chains with a blindfold blocking his site. "Oh my gosh! Skye! Ow ow ow ouch!" Chase cried till he heard her voice.

"Chase? Chase! Calm down! It's okay! It's okay! I'm right here." She replied.

"Where?!" Chase gasped while breathing heavily.

"Shhh! Calm down! The more you move around in those restraints, the more it hurts!"

"You're okay?" Chase whimpered while slowly calming down.

"We are fine Chase."

"What's going on? Why is it so dark?"

"You got beaten half to death by that pitbull's family members. Now Terra has us both locked up in body chains and blindfolds waiting for 'Her Show' to begin. Skye explained.

"Oh…" Chase signed with his tail down.

"I… I can't believe this is all happening..." Skye sniffed as more tears came.

"Me too…"

"I was thinking by now, this would all be over. And… you know… things can go back to normal."

"Don't worry. We'll get out of here soon. I bet Ryder is planning something as we speak." Chase said.

"But… what happens if he doesn't?" Skye whimpered as Chase's head tilted. "What if Ryder doesn't make it on time? We don't have our pup tags. We have no way of communication to the lookout. What if-" Skye explained until Chase interrupted her.

"I've known Ryder for most of my life. We've been in the PAW patrol for most of our lives. We've never failed a task before Skye. Have we?"

"No…" Skye replied as Chase raised an eyebrow.

"So, what makes you think that Ryder is going to fail this one?"

"I… Umm…" Skye stuttered while looking at Chase's blindfold. Despite being locked in a cage, her feeling for Chase still showed. "You know what? You're right Chase!" She smiled. "We haven't failed a mission before. I don't know why I was so worried about this."

"Yeah! Now your getting it!"

"Wow! Thanks Chase. I would hug you right now but, you know…" Skye said while looking the chains. Chase, despite his blush, smiled at her. Suddenly, hand claps were heard in the distance.

"Bravo! Bravo! You guys actually think your going to escape! Just wonderful!"

"Go away Terra!" He growled.

"Why? Can't you see the show is about to begin!" She smiled.

"Actually… no I can't. You blindfolded me. Remember?"

"Who the heck…?" She questioned and looked back at her goons. "I said tape her mouth shut! Not blindfold the mutt!" Terra yelled

"Oh! Sorry ma'am!"  
"I don't want your apology! Get rid of the fold!" Terra instructed as she grabbed a medium sized table with strap on it. Suddenly, another female voice was heard in the distance.

"Terra…"

"Ah! Bianca! Took you long enough to show up.

"It's been a while. You haven't changed a bit!

"I would say the same for you too! But you look terrible!

"Oh hey! Screw you too." Bianca replied with small anger. "Where do you want me to put this piece of crap anyways?"

"Leave it over at the table. I have some unfinished business to attend.

"What kind of business you talking about? You better not be trying to smuggle some weapon into the hall again. I'm not helping you this time!"

"Relax, relax! You remember our old friend, Skye? Riiight?" Terra laughed.

"What about her?"

"Are you blind? Do you not see her and her boyfriend in the cage? Seriously?"  
"Eh! Whatever. And plus, what you are doing over here is ametuar work! Tell you what, if you really want them to suffer, I have an extra yard chipper across the town. I can go get that if you like." Bianca insisted.

"Hmmm…. You never cease to surprise me Bianca. That will come in handy for the little one." Terra smiled as Skye whimpered. "Oh! Don't look so sad sweetie! You will get your turn in the chipper very soon! But first, we need another pup."

"What?!" Chase and Skye shouted.

"Yep! That's right! Another one of your members! I mean, you guys aren't really that hard to find so, why not? I'm going to savor watching your reaction as all of your loved ones die in front of your faces.

"You are sick! You are evil! And your insane if you think you are going to take another member of the PAW patrol!" Chase growled.

"Oh really? Well since you're getting a little excited over this, how about we make this a challenge!" Terra said while holding a knife. "You four! Stop what you're doing!" She yelled at 4 black wolves. " Find another one of their teammates and bring them back here in 2 hours! I'll reward you heavily if you succeed.

"Yes Ma'am!" They replied and ran off.

"And if they don't make it back…" Terra smirks then throws the knife near Chase's head.

** **THONK****

"You get to be our targeting practice for the day. I've always wanted to see what a rifle can do to a dog's skull." She laughed, high fived Bianca, and walked out of the room.

5 seconds later…

"We need get out of here…" Chase whispers.

 **Ryder's story…**

 _This is getting a little to hard to handle. This girl has got to go back to jail were she belongs. I figured that it's probably not safe to regroup back into the lookout because Terra could easily find us there so I asked Katie if she could keep us hidden in her house for the next few days until we figure out a way to stop this madness. Hopefully, they don't find us. We just need the Vulture's squad to get down here so we can finally move to offence. As long as everything goes according to plan, it should be fine. I hope we aren't too late…_

" _Sir, the information your giving us isn't very beneficial to us."_ A sheriff answered.

"What do you mean not beneficial?! What more information do you need?" Ryder cried.

"Real information." General Vulture asked.

"What do you mean 'real information'? My pups are being tracked down by an evil teenager and she shot down Skye's helicopter-!" Laughter could be heard in the distance of the call.

" _Listen kid, this is an army of trained professionals. Not your next door neighbors. We have other business to attend to. Not for stupid prank calls. "_ Another officer replies.

"What?! This isn't a prank! We are in danger and-"

" _First of all, pups can't fly helicopters. Let alone drive a car! And second, I have never heard anything about a PAW patrol ever in my life. Grow up kid!"_ He responds them hangs up the phone.

 **At the Vulture's military base** :

Laughter filled the room after the officer hung up the phone.

"Oooh! Can you believe this kid?" He laughed. "Pups that can fly? You can't be serious!" Suddenly…

"What is wrong with you?!" A woman asked.

"Who said that…? Who the heck just said that?! GROUP, ATTENTION!" General Vulture commanded as everyone except for one person stood up.

"ROSE! ATTENTION!"

"How could you hang up on a childlike that? It sounded like he was telling the truth!"

" **ROSE! ATTENTION!"** He yelled even louder causing other people to shiver in fear.

"Sarah just stand at attention!" Came a loud whisper from the crowd.

"No! I'm not letting this one go. What kind of a general are you? What if he was sugar coding the whole thing? Your not even going to consider sending some units over to aid him?"

"Look, I'm going to give you one more chance before I make this whole battalion do push ups because of you!"

"I don't give a damn if you make this battalion do 2,000 burpees on their knuckles. You knew what you did was wrong and you just won't admit it. You should be ashamed of yourself!" Sarah said as the room went into an awkward silence. Nobody would have ever thought that Sarah could ever disobey the general orders until now. Vulture was shocked. This was the first time anyone stood up to him so he had no idea how to respond.

"If you don't stand at attention right this instant…!"

"Do your worse sir. Or shall I say, coward!" Suddenly...

 ***SMACK***

The group gasped as Sarah covered her cheek.

"I can file multiple lawsuit for what you just did right there. But you're lucky I have other things to handle. Starting with that boy."

"Well, since you want this so called emergency to be handled, you can go and handle it yourself! Because you are no longer a part of this battalion any longer Ms. Rose! I want you to pack of your crap immediately before sunset." Vulture replied while turning his back to face her.

"For what?! Just because I want to handle something that-"

" **THIS CONVERSATION IS OVER! GET OUT!"** he yelled at the top of his lungs. 10 seconds after dead silence, Sarah forcefully removes her ranking badge on her sleeves and throws them on the ground. Then stormed out of the room in anger.

"The rest of you! Congratulations! We are doing an extra 10 mile run because of her stupid behavior! And if I see anyone of you maggots helping her, let alone speaking to her, you will also be kicked out from this battalion! Understood?!"

" **Yes sir!"** Everyone except one person responded.

"Now fall out!" Groans were heard all over the room. Running miles away from the base is a very tricky task. Especially after the rain passes by. Complaints were heard all over the room about Sarah. All of them weren't happy about her decision to disrespect the general. All except one…

" _Why didn't the general go with her plan? And why is she just letting him get away with hitting her like that? Maybe I should go follow her. I mean, she is my only real friend in this battalion. But then again, I'll be risking my career!"_ He thought to himself. 20 seconds after thinking about it, he decides to proceed to the door where she left the room in. Instantly, the general caught his eyes.

"Noah! You better not be trying to go after her!" He yelled at her.

"With all do to respect sir, I think you really need to think about what you just did…" Noah replies then exits through the door. " _Phew! Ok. Let's do this!"_ He said to himself and began to chase after Sara. After getting her in his site, he grabs her attention.

"You're just going to let him get away with hitting you like that? No lawsuit? No justice? Nothing?" He asks.

"To be honest, I really don't care about the slap. I've dealt with worse blows than that before. My main focus is to see whatever the heck is going on in Adventure Bay.

"Do you even have a plan?"

"No not really… I was hoping I could convince the general to reconsider his decision. I didn't mean to get fired but, why would I want to work for him any more? Why hasn't this country notice that he isn't a good guy?"

"I don't know. But if are no longer a part of this battalion, then neither am I!" Noah said as he removed his badge.

"I'm not asking you to join me Noah. You should probably head back before they even notice your gone."

"It's not like I have a choice anyways. The general said whoever goes after her will also be fired and he saw me go after you after he finished speaking."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah! But no worries! We can handle this. Just tell me what you want me to do." Noah smiled.

"Well… we can't handle this mission by ourselves. See if you can convince anyone at the barracks to come help us out. I'll give the boy a call later on. We leave in 45 minutes." Sarah commanded.  
"Yes ma'am!" He replies and runs off.

 **At Katie's house (after the hang up)**

"Hello?! Hello?!" Ryder yelled over the phone line. "Oh come on! Why doesn't he believe me?!"

"Everything good over here?" Katie asks while entering the room.

"No… This rescue plan is turning out to be a bust. The general doesn't believe a single word I say so they aren't coming."

"What? That's ridiculous! Not even one person is coming?"

"Nobody. So… I'm guessing we have to do this all by ourselves."

"Well that's just great…" Katie replied then sat down.

"If only Mayor Goodway was here. She'll know how to convince them.

"How far is she?

"At an estimate, I'm guessing she's probably still at sea. She doesn't arrive at her next destination till next week."

"Wow…." Katie sighs.

"I can't believe this is all happening…" Ryder said with tears forming in his eyes.

"Don't worry. Everything is going to be okay! You guys have handled a lot of situations before I'm sure by next week, all of this will be over."

"I hope you're right… I can only imagine what that witch is doing to Chase and Skye."

"Have you figured out a way to find their location?"

"No. Terra did something to their pup tags so we have no communication. All we know is that Terra has them captured in what looks like the inside of an abandoned warehouse."

"Abandoned warehouse? There are 15 warehouses total in Adventure Bay. Let me if I can find them on the map." Katie suggested while grabbing a dusty laptop. Suddenly, Ryder's pup pad starts ringing with Rocky's icon showing an urgent logo near the side of it.

"Rocky? What's going on? Is everything ok?

" _Something's going terribly wrong downtown! The propane tanks near the gas station are overheating! And one of them is leaking out!"_

"WHAT?!" Katie and Ryder said in sync.

" _We can't keep it steady! We need help over here before it-!"_

 ***BOOOOM***

A loud explosion was heard in the distances. Followed by a huge aftershock. Windows broke from all over the city and power started to fade. A few seconds later, the only thing Ryder could see was darkness….

 ***Back at Terra's lair***

"Almost… got…. It..!" Chase whispered to Skye as he tried reaching the knife Terra had thrown near his head with his mouth.

"Come on Chase! I can hear her coming!" Skye cried while sweating frantically.

"Almost…!" A few seconds later….

 ***BOOOOM***

The sound of the gas station and propane tanks explosion was heard in the lair, causing everything to shake and the knife to drop below the cage.

"AHHHHHH!" A dreadful howl came from the two pups. Causing them to go completely deaf.

"Chase?! Chase!" Skye cried in pain as the sound continued to ring from her ears. "I can't hear! I seriously can't- Owwww!" Chase, on the other hand, was in complete shock. The sound of the explosion injured his hearing up to the point of small brain damage. Plus the restraints hurting him the more he struggled. This causes the poor shepard to start tearing up with his eyes closed shut.

Terra, who was working on the extermination table, jumped up in fear as the shop shook. Bianca runs over to her.

"What the hell was that?!" She yelled.

"Ugh! It's those stupid wolves I sent! Here! Hold this. I'll be back." Terra said in anger as she went to the room were Chase and Skye were in. She ignored the fact that they were suffering from the sound and went over to the communication pad.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you guys are doing over there?!"

" _N-Nothing! Y-you said to-"_

"I said bring me another member of their team! Not blow up city property you idiots!"

" _B-But ma'am! The pups were nearby! We didn't want to-"_

"If they were nearby, then why did you blow up something?!  
" _The bomb was an EMP blast! We didn't want any police searching after us! It wiped out any power source! Including phones, cars, all that kind of stuff! Except for ours and the wearhou-"_

"Well then, do it a little quieter! I'm busy working on this crap! Got it?!"

" _Y-Yes ma'am!"_

"That's your first warning! Next time, it's off with your tail! Understand?!"  
" _Y-y-y-yes… ma'am!_

"Then stop talking and BRING ME ANOTHER PUP!" She yelled while slamming the pad on the floor, ending the call. Then, she storms back to the room but gets stopped by Chase and Skye's howling.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU RETARDED MUTTS!" She yelled as they continued to howl. Skye was able to hear her, but Chase was still in pain.

"He's hurt though!" Skye whimpered.

"Does it look like I give a damn?!" Terra snapped. With anger, she opens up a cabinet filled with illegals syringes that contain fluid that knocks out almost anything when injected.

"No… no no no! What are you doing…? Please don't use that on him! PLEASE GO AWAY!" Skye begged.

"He should have thought about that before interrupting my work!" Terra shouted and then forcefully stabbed the syringe on his right paw. Chase's face began to tremble as tears flowed down his face. His howling became slightly louder while taking in more breath and as seconds pass, he became quieter and quieter until suddenly, he is out cold but still breathing heavily.

"CHASE!" Skye screamed. "You monster! How could you?! He didn't do anything-"

"Do you want one too? Because I have plenty more where that came from!" Terra questioned while reaching in for another syringe.  
"No! Please! I-I'm good!"

"THEN SHUT UP!" She yelled while forcefully shutting the cabinet shut then leaves the room. Instantly, Skye turns over to Chase

"Chase…! Chase! Please wake up! Please Chase! I don't want to be alone again! Please wake up!" Skye cried. "Oh Chase… I'm so sorry! I should have never gotten you guys involved in this! This is all my fault!" She wept. 5 minutes after non stop crying, she begins to close her eyes as well.

 **At an empty building….**

An hour has passed since the gas station exploded. Thick black smoke covered the air along with the smell of fire. The sound of people screaming heard in the distance. But no sirens. Multiple casualties were ahead.. Hundreds of people, injured, and a majority of them, slowly dying due to the smell. There, Rocky laid down on his side motionless after being thrown 650 yards away from the gas station and crashing into a building. Slowly, he started to wake up with pain on his back.

"Ugh..." He groaned. Then stares at the burning buildings nearby the gas station. "Oh no…! Ryder! Come in! Ryder?" He cried while trying to reach his pup tag. Only to realize it, along with the other electricity in the city has blown out.

"I need to get back-!" Rocky said while attempting to stand up until he was interrupted by the sound of cracking bones on his right paw.

"OWWW! He yelled in pain as he fell to the ground. "My paw…! This isn't good!" He whimpers.  
Somebody please help! I can't walk!" He cried. But due to the loud screaming noises, nobody could hear him. Tears start forming down his eyes as he attempts to drag himself out of the building with this left paw. Eventually, his vision starts to become blurry due to the smell. And he laid down in one place.

"No…! It can't end like this…!" He whimpered with tears still pouring through his eyes. "Must… keep… going…!" Suddenly, the sound of meowing was heard nearby.

"Huh?" Rocky said while turning his head to face what appeared to be Callie, but is actually Meow Meow. "You...shouldn't… be… here…" Rocky whispers to it before closing his eyes once again. A few seconds later, Alex comes running into the building with a gas mask on.

"Oh my gosh! Rocky!" Alex yelled while running close to him. "He's over here Mayor Humdinger!"

"Then grab him and lets go!" He replied from outside the building.

"Hang on Rocky. We'll get you out of here."

 **Well…! My first update for this year! Hopefully not my last… I had a bunch of things going on in the family but I'll explain that later on. Till next time!**


End file.
